Delirious Heat
by Myzinglink
Summary: A quick little hot and sweaty romp in the woods


**A/N:** This short and sweet fic was also inspired by the #BonesBBDirtyDoings crew on Twitter. They keep me supplied with ideas…Thanks ladies! May be a tad bit OOC for Brennan, but I see this happening a couple years down the road.

_**BheartsB**_

As I crouched over the newly discovered remains, I wondered…What the fuck was I doing out here in 105 degree sweltering heat? Then I remembered. The phone call. The sheriff. The body that was found. The explanations as to why Booth and I were the only qualified people within a 1,000 mile radius to work the case.

I looked down at the bones covered in dirt and leaves, and then I looked back at Booth. By now he had already shed his suit jacket and was pacing back and forth, talking on his cell phone. Who was he talking to? Well, I don't know. What I did know was that the site of him shedding clothing and sweating was turning me on.

I brought my attention back to the reason we were suffering and made my initial determinations. Blunt force trauma to the head. Thankfully it looked like this case may be a quick and easy one, as far as murder cases go anyway. As I was finishing that thought, I heard crunching footsteps behind me and turned around.

I should have kept looking at the body. At least that would have kept me calm. What I saw now did the exact opposite. Between the last time I spared a glance at Booth and now, he had removed his tie and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. Oh damn, how I would have loved to watch him remove his tie. Hell, I would have loved it even more if I had been privileged enough to do it for him…again.

His lips were moving but all I heard was my heart pumping in overdrive and feeling it pump all of my blood south. Then of course, I was throbbing, with no way and no desire to make it stop.

I saw the exact moment in his eyes when he realized what was happening with my body. I don't know how he does it, but I thank his God he does. He stood a tad bit straighter and taller and shouted an order for everyone to head out for the day. I raised a questioning brow at him, but only out of habit. I knew what he was thinking, only because I was thinking it long before it entered his mind.

Once the body was properly packaged, and the scene adequately secured, we were finally left alone. As I stretched my aching muscles, I felt his hard, hot body pressed up against mine. There was no mistaking his intentions because his body was hard in all the important places. His hands came to my shoulders as his lips came to rest upon my neck. I tried to stall him with excuses such as "I'm perspiring" or "I am most likely emitting a foul odor", but he wasn't having that.

In an act admitting defeat, I rested my head back on his shoulder and decided to let him do whatever he had planned. His hands remained stationary, but his kisses ran along my neck as he urged me to turn and face him.

The meeting of our eyes proved to be the undoing for us both. My arms flew around his neck, his arms wrapped around my waist, and our overheated bodies pressed together as if our lives depended upon it.

Throughout the unrelenting fury of passion, clothes were being shed without a care in the world. One minute I was wearing my Jeffersonian jump suit, the next minute, nothing. What skill must a man possess to render a woman completely naked without her even noticing? Well, whatever skill that is, Seeley Booth has it mastered.

I removed his clothing at a more leisurely pace, simply because I enjoyed it that way. I slowly unbuttoned the remaining shirt buttons and pushed it back off his shoulders. His Cocky belt buckle I undid without removing my lips from his own, and lowered his pants and boxers with amazing ease.

So there we were, two hot entangled bodies, all alone in the middle of nowhere Alabama. Gravity had managed to land our discarded clothing into a pile worthy of a hot and sweaty romp in the woods. As soon as my back hit the clothes, I felt him enter and stretch me, eliciting a delicious moan from us both. Our bodies were slick and sliding together, creating more heat and sweat, but this time I didn't mind. His teeth bit, his lips soothed, his hands roamed, his muscles worked. All I wanted was for him to surround me, to cover me, to make me his.

From his motions, I knew he wanted me to come, and come fast. He was pressed against my clit, undulating with the most perfect amount of pressure needed. He rocked, I sighed. He kissed, I moaned. He rubbed, I cried out in sweet delirious release. My legs clinched around him and my arms brought him closer. My lips found his own as I panted "Oh Booth, I'm…oh, I'm coming"

As my climax was calming down, I could tell his was soon to be next. I felt him hardening inside me and felt the more desperate thrusts. With his last pump, he emptied everything he had, and as he unleashed inside of me, I pulled him closer with my legs and showered his face with kisses. As we lay there, I didn't think of the heat here in the South…I thought of the heat we created on our own.

_**BheartsB**_


End file.
